User talk:TwilightReaderFan/@comment-7600752-20140603011642
Sorry it's taken so long for me to reply. You've asked a LOT of questions. Some I might know because I've read interviews that Meyer has given...and I've read the books. I'll answer your FIRST question about How Edward and Bella can have Children. Apparently the venom in a vampire's body takes the place of human fluids. Basically all fluids are venom...but different forms of it. One type lubricates their joints so that they can move in a blink. Their eyes have a venom fluid that protects them...so vampires do NOT have to blink...nor can they cry or produce tears. Apparently male vampires have a type of venom that replaces their semen. It's important to remember that ONLY mouth venom (saliva) has the power to change a human to vampire. The other venoms are harmless. So, Edward's semen-venom, closely mimicked a human males semen...and contained sperm. So, Edward was able to father a child with Bella while she was still human. Female vampires cannot get pregnant because their unchanging bodies won't allow for a fetus to gestate and grow. But Edward is filled with venom...which takes the place of blood...which probably allows him to maintain an erection. About the vampire beauty and paleness. Meyer says that the venom actually changes the way somebody looks...the venom changes the human form so that it's much more aesthetically pleasing than it was while human. So, most vampires are extremely beautiful to the human eye. All pigmentation eventually dissolves away...meaning ALL vampires lose the melanin in their skin and become pale white. They also loose any moles, birthmarks, and freckles. The hair is unchanged and stays the same...as are the nails. The movies were different and allowed their black vampires to retain their dark skins. Edward also retains several moles at the back of his neck. And yes, there are vampires who are not beautiful. If an ugly human is transformed into a vampire...the venom can only do so much. So instead of being beautiful...an ugly human would turn out to be an average looking Vampire. Not beautiful...but not exactly ugly either. James was such a vampire. Bella describes him as only being of average looks...but the movie made James into this handsome hunk. About Jacob...Jacob is not obsessed with the idea of having a romantic relationship with Renesmee just now. Jacob just doesn't view Renesmee in a romantic way...he's more like an older brother or protector. NOW, he IS obsessed with making sure that Renesmee is safe from all harm. And when she develops into a young lady...Jacob will become romantically interested in her. Although I understand the imprint that Jacob has with Renesmee...I'm not saying it's a little freaky...cause it is...it kinda bother me. Jacob turned into a wolf in front of Charlie in order to demonstrate their is a supernatural world out there...and that Bella somehow mysteriously belongs to it now. Charlie doesn't know how or why Bella belongs to that world...he just knows that she does. Jacob could NOT have left with the Cullens because Jacob was now the alpha, and leader of his own pack. You just can't be an alpha one day...then not the next. Jacob was destined to become a pack leader since both his great-grandfather's had been in the previous pack...and one had also been an alpha. It just wasn't in Jacob's power to leave his pack...so he showed Charlie what he was. You've asked A LOT of questions about vampires and humans. To vampires...humans smell REALLY good. We're actually their only true food source. We smell delicious...just like pizza, baking bread, smell great to us. A vampire's smell is very different from ours...so our body odor smells like supper for them. Bella supposedly smelled floral to Edward...why flowers would make somebody hungry is beyond me. But vampires do smell the blood when a female has her period. It's just that it's old used up blood...and it really doesn't do anything to excite a vampire. Yes, Edward and the Cullen's did smell and know when Bella was menstruating...but it was something that neither side ever discussed. Do vampires get tired and bored with us. Sure they do...that's one of the reasons why Edward is so danged bored at the beginning of MIDNIGHT SUN. And that's why vampire author "Anne Rice" can't picture any of her vampires pretending to be in high school. That's really the last place a vampire would want to go. Imagine being close to 100, and people treating you like a child....it would get OLD really really fast. But that's where Meyer placed her vampires...in high school. And that's where Edward fell head over heels in love with Bella. There were reasons why Edward fell in love with Bella...and reasons why he had never been in love before...and reasons why he was still a virgin until his honeymoon...but I'm assuming you know all those answers. Anyway....your English is wonderful...I would have never known. Hope I answered your question. Take care, EM :)TRF